Verloren Gehen
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Bu, aku memang pesakit. Tapi aku tidak bodoh, Bu. Jongin masih punya otak." / "Kyungsoo, boleh aku—memelukmu?" / "Pelukan Kyungsoo hangat, seperti pelukan ibu. Nyaman dan menenangkan." / "Kau sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki seorang Kyungsoo yang berhati malaikat." / KaiSoo fanfiction. [Ganti judul dari Malaikat Itu Bernama Kyungsoo] Chap 2 is up...
1. Chapter 1

**Verloren Gehen** © SachiMalff

Verloren Gehen (Germany : Drop Away)

**Disc** : Mereka mutlak milik diri mereka sendiri. Plot ini seratus persen milik saya

**Cast** : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo [KaiSoo] and others

**Rated** : T

**Language** : Bahasa Indonesia

**Warning** : berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Ide yang digunakan mungkin terlalu pasaran. Jika ada kesamaan ide lebih dari delapan puluh persen dari fiksi lain, tolong beritahu saya, dan fiksi ini akan saya hapus secepatnya. OOC!Jongin, beberapa cameo hadir. Focus on KaiSoo.

—oo—

"_Kyungsoo ..."_

"_Ya, Jongin?"_

"_Ini—apa?"_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Itu serenade, Jongin."_

_Dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponsel Kyungsoo tepat berada di depan telinganya. Mendengarkan alunan lembut serenade yang menentramkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin menatap kosong pada sosok sang ibu yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang yang nampak asing baginya. Sesekali, ia memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Netra hitam seorang Kim Jongin tak berkedip, fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya. Posisinya kini bisa terbilang cukup aneh. Ia sedang duduk bersilang kaki di pojok ruangan sang perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Kedua tangannya di borgol erat.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Tapi keadaan Kim Jongin tidak bisa diterima oleh pihak Panti Sosial. Kami tidak akan bisa menjadi pengikat bagi putera Anda."

Ibu Kim Jongin mendesah pasrah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang pemilik Panti Sosial, tempatnya berada saat ini, erat-erat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbicara dengan jelas. "Tolong anakku, suster. Tolong anakku," pintanya lirih.

Sang perempuan berbaju putih nampak sedikit gemetar. Sesekali, ia akan melirik seorang anak lelaki yang duduk membatu di sudut ruangannya, kemudian ia akan kembali menatap Nyonya Seo-yeon, ibu Kim Jongin.

Netra gelap sang suster menatap Seo-yeon iba, kemudian mendesah lelah. "Nyonya, perlu Anda ketahui bahwa ... bahwa keadaan putera Anda akan semakin memburuk jika dia berada di sini. Akan lebih bijak jika dia berada di—Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

Seo-yeon tersentak kaget, "anakku tidak gila!"

Jongin dan sang suster tersentak kaget.

"Bukan maksud saya mengatakan jika—"

"Ibu ..." panggil Jongin lirih.

Seo-yeon menoleh kebelakang. Linangan air mata di pipinya tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. "Y-ya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Jongin tidak akan gila, Bu."

Seo-yeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredakan gejolak emosi yang kini merenggut napas dan tangisnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengangguk pada sang anak.

Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada sang suster yang duduk di depannya. "Anakku tidak gila."

"Ya, Nyonya, saya tahu hal itu. Tapi—perilaku Kim Jongin tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam taraf 'baik-baik saja' untuk masuk ke lingkup Panti Sosial. Perlu Anda ketahui, Nyonya. Panti Sosial tidak bisa menekan bahkan menyembuhkan putera Anda. Kami hanya bisa mengembalikan semangat Kim Jongin dan beberapa pesakit lainnya."

Seo-yeon mengangguk cepat, "aku mengerti hal itu! Jongin-ku hanya butuh dukungan agar dia bisa kembali normal!"

Sang suster dengan _nametag _Seohyun mendesah lelah. "Tapi masalah lain yang ada adalah—Kim Jongin tak hanya mengalami trauma atau apa. Menurut catatan dokter yang Anda bawa, Jongin mengalami—"

"Jesus! Aku tahu, suster! Aku tahu hal itu! Jongin sakit, hanya sakit! Dia bukan pembunuh!"

"Dia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Nyonya Seo-yeon. Panti ini adalah tempat yang bisa Anda tuju jika keluarga pasien tak bisa lagi membimbing mereka. Bukankah begitu?"

Seo-yeon tahu apa maksud perkataan dan pertanyaan retoris perempuan muda di hadapannya. "Tolong, suster. Ini harapan terakhirku," Seo-yeon terisak pelan, "ayah dan suamiku tak akan pernah sudi menampungnya lagi di rumah kami. Mereka takkan sudi, tolonglah kami."

Seohyun tersentak kaget. Maniknya kembali melirik Jongin yang sedang memainkan jemarinya. Lamat-lamat, ia mengamati wajah sang pemuda yang ia taksir berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut.

Kemudian matanya kembali menaruh atensi pada Seo-yeon.

Hening, hanya ada isak tangis Seo-yeon, dan gumaman tak jelas pelan Jongin.

"Saya mohon—kalian harapan terakhir kami. Kalian bisa borgol dia—atau tempatkan dia di ruangan khusus, atau isolasi dia. Yang penting dia tetap hidup—dan aman. Dan—dan ... Jongin harus kembali semangat." Seo-yeon mengakhiri kalimatnya seraya menoleh kepada sang anak.

Kedua netra sama warna milik ibu dan anak itu bersirobok dalam diam. Jongin tersenyum manis, dan Seo-yeon masih menangis dalam diam. Air matanya susah dicegah setiap kali ia melihat anaknya tersebut.

Seohyun mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Saya akan menerimanya."

Seo-yeon menoleh. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika menatap Seohyun. "A-apa?"

Seohyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk tegas. "Tapi dengan catatan, Jongin harus menunjukkan perilaku baik selama seminggu, dan dia akan kami tempatkan di ruangan khusus di belakang Panti. Akan kami siapkan petugas khusus dan pembimbing baginya."

Seo-yeon mengangguk paham, wajahnya sarat akan rasa bahagia dan lega. "Terimakasih, Nona, terimakasih!" ujarnya.

Seohyun menerima jabatan tangan Seo-yeon erat. Hatinya terketuk pelan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berat. Ia baru saja memutuskan suatu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka. Seorang pasien baru, dengan gangguan mental berat, datang dituntun oleh ibunya. Tangannya yang terborgol erat, selalu menatap sang ibu penuh cinta.

Sama halnya dengan Seo-yeon yang selalu menampakkan kasihnya pada Jongin. Sebuah kasih ibu yang tak pernah Seohyun lihat sebelumnya, kini terbukti ada di depan matanya.

Seo-yeon langsung melepaskan jabat tangan mereka, dan itu membuat Seohyun tersadar. Sang ibu langsung berlari kearah dimana Jongin duduk terpekur.

Tubuh _tan _Jongin tersentak kaget ketika ibunya tiba-tiba mendekap erat dirinya. Air mata Seo-yeon mengalir deras membasahi kaus putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ibu?"

Seo-yeon melepaskan pelukannya, ia menelakupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah damai seorang Kim Jongin, anaknya. "Kau akan sembuh, oke? Kau akan kembali tertawa dan bermain bola dengan Sehun..."

Jongin tertawa keras, dan itu membuat Seohyun dan Seo-yeon tersentak kaget. "Sehun mana mungkin mau main denganku, Bu! Dia itu malu punya kakak sepertiku! Hahaha!"

Seo-yeon menggeleng keras, mencoba untuk tak menangis lagi. "Sehun mencintaimu, nak. Sehun menyayangimu, sama seperti Ibu dan Ayah."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Benarkah?"

Seo-yeon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa Ayah mau membuangku?"

Hati Seo-yeon hancur. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menanyakan dan menyadari hal ini. Seo-yeon mencoba menggeleng keras, menahan deru air mata yang keluar membasahi wajah cantiknya. ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Bu ..." panggil Jongin lirih.

Seo-yeon masih menggeleng begitu keras dengan wajah yang tertunduk penuh air mata.

"Bu, aku memang pesakit. Tapi aku tidak bodoh, Bu. Jongin masih punya otak."

Seo-yeon menjerit keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun melotot tajam kearah semua orang yang berada di ruangannya. Dua orang sedang duduk di depannya, sementara dua orang lainnya berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Jadi—tak ada yang mau menanganinya?"

Jongdae dan Minseok—dua pemuda yang duduk di kursi di depan Seohyun—menunduk malu. Seohyun kembali mendesah, lalu memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"Aku tak pernah menangani pasien sepertinya," jelas Minseok. Jongdae disebelahnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seohyun mengernyit tajam pada mereka berdua. "Dia tidak akan memakan kalian, dia juga bukan psikopat, ya Tuhan!"

"Dia tidak akan memakan kami, Seohyun. Tapi tak ada yang berani menjamin jika dia takkan melukai kami."

Minseok mengangguk, setuju pada jawaban Yixing yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar, Seohyun. Penyakit seperti itu tidak bisa di prediksi dengan mudah. Bahkan psikiaternya masih tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada jiwa pemuda itu."

Seohyun membatu. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengan para pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi—dia tak punya cara lain.

Kim Jongin sudah ditetapkan menjadi satu dari beberapa penghuni Panti Sosial disana sejak dua hari yang lalu. Seohyun bertanggung jawab penuh pada keselamatan dan keamanannya.

Dan hari ini, ia rencananya akan meminta bantuan pada para pemuda di depannya ini untuk menangani seorang Kim Jongin, tapi—sepertinya akan banyak sekali kendalanya.

Seohyun memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. "Aku tahu kekhawatiran kalian, tapi apa yang—"

"Seohyun ..."

Seohyun mendongak. "Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mau merawatnya."

Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, dan Seohyun sendiri terperanjat kaget. Keempatnya langsung menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja; Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Joonmyeun takkan mengizinkanmu melakukan hal ini!"

"Ya, Kyungie. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar. Lagian—ini terlalu berbahaya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Yixing dan Minseok. "Suho akan mengizinkanku, aku yakin. Dan aku tak pernah berpikiran jika manusia sepertinya, yang aslinya tak berbeda sedikitpun dari kita, akan berbahaya. Dia butuh dorongan dan semangat, Yixing, Minseok, dan tak ada yang bisa memberikannya kecuali dari pihak kita."

Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae terdiam seketika. Seohyun tersenyum tulus, kemudian mengangguk pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, dengan beberapa pertimbangan dan risiko yang mungkin akan kau hadapi nanti, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Seohyun pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin, Seohyun. Dan jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku akan menjadi pawang dinosaurus yang liar."

Seohyun tersenyum lega. Yixing, Jongdae, dan Minseok menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo tahu, dari awal dia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, dia sudah tahu risikonya.

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah pemuda sederhana yang ingin berbagi semangat pada para penghuni Panti Sosial dimana ia sekarang berada. Dia sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang akan menjadi santapannya tiap hari.

Dia hanya Do Kyungsoo, pemuda manis dengan semangat juang yang tinggi, yang ingin mengembalikan semangat para pejuang kehidupan. Dia kerap mendapat cakaran dari para penghuni yang kembali merasa frustasi, dia juga tak jarang merasa sakit telinga ketika mereka berteriak atau memberontak. Pun dia juga sering lelah memaksa para penghuni disana untuk makan siang.

Dan kali ini, menghadapi seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya dengan diagnosa penyakit mental terparah bernama 'Skizofrenia Tak Terdefinisi', bukanlah suatu ketakutan baginya. Karena Do Kyungsoo, dari awal, sudah tahu risiko yang akan dia hadapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari setelah Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan Seohyun, ia untuk yang pertama kalinya, akan merawat seorang pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Seohyun mengantarnya kesebuah ruangan yang terletak paling belakang di gedung itu. Selama perjalanan menuju kesana, keduanya berbincang kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Joonmyeun?" tanya Seohyun yang berjalan ringan disisi kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. "Awalnya dia tak percaya aku akan melakukannya. Dia tak mengizinkan. Tapi, ketika aku memohon dan menjanjikan keselamatanku sendiri, dia akhirnya mau mengerti juga."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Seohyun sambil tersenyum pada sang pemuda bermata besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, sesekali berpapasan dengan beberapa staf disana dan penghuni Panti yang lain.

Sampai kemudian Seohyun kembali buka suara. "Kyungie ..."

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau punya keinginan kuat. Tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi kalau pemuda yang satu ini punya gejala penyakit yang—"

"Seohyun," Kyungsoo menyela, "aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu. Dari awal aku menginjakkan kaki disini, aku sudah tahu semua yang akan kuhadapi. Jadi—aku tahu apa yang ada di ruangan sana. Kau tak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Seohyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo."

"Tak masalah."

Beberapa koridor mereka lalui, dan ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Hanya ada sebuah ventilasi udara yang ada di atas pintu tersebut.

Seohyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk yakin.

Seohyun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil untuk pintu tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya pada lubang kunci disana.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo langsung mencoba melongok kedalam ruangan yang berpenerangan samar-samar tersebut.

Seohyun, yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, tersenyum manis.

"Halo, Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu yang baru dibuka setengah oleh Seohyun tersebut karena ia tak bisa melihat pasien yang ada didalam.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka perlahan, manik Kyungsoo menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang memainkan jemarinya sendiri diatas sebuah kasur tipis di pojok ruangan. Baju biru muda yang ia kenakan masih nampak rapi.

Kemudian tatkala Seohyun kembali menyebut namanya, pemuda itu mendongak kearah mereka berdua berdiri.

Sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di bibir seorang Kim Jongin.

"Hai, Seohyun. Kau datang dengan ibuku?"

Seohyun—diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya—berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin yang masih mengamati mereka berdua sambil memainkan tangannya.

Setelah Seohyun berdiri satu langkah dari tempat Jongin duduk, ia menggeleng lemah. "Kita sudah punya kesepakatan kalau ibumu akan datang tiga bulan sekali, kau ingat?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Aku ingat. Tapi—aku rindu ibu. Hanya ibu yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, Seohyun."

Seohyun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan iba. Kyungsoo di sampingnya membatu setelah Kim Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

Wajah _tan _dengan garis rahang tegas dan bibir penuhnya itu membuat Kyungsoo tak yakin jika dia—sakit.

Arah mata Jongin yang tertuju padanya membuatnya terkesiap, bangun dari lamunannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut. Dan—yang membuat dia kembali tercengang adalah, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Jongin. Jongin."

Kyungsoo membatu. Tapi, setelah Seohyun menatapnya dengan heran, ia menjabat tangan _tan _yang terulur itu. "Erm—Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk tanpa tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengamati wajah Jongin tanpa berkedip.

Seohyun baru akan mulai bicara ketika sebuah suara datang dari Jongin.

"Aku juga belum tahu apa maksud Seohyun. Mungkinkah ibu sudah pergi ke Amerika bersama ayah? Ah, kau benar. Mereka sudah bahagia dengan Sehun. Iya, iya. Aku mengerti kok. Hahaha."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, kemudian ia mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Seohyun di samping kanannya. Seakan mengerti apa maksud tatapan Kyungsoo, Seohyun membuka suara.

"Jonginie, kau berkata apa?"

"Aku tidak bicara pada kalian berdua."

Seohyun mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Aku berkata pada pikiranku sendiri, Seohyun. Tolong jangan ganggu kami saat ini. Aku rindu ibu dan hanya pada pikiranku lah aku bisa bercerita."

Seohyun terhenyak. Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ehm—baiklah, Jongin. Aku takkan mengganggumu. Tapi ada yang harus aku sampaikan. Mulai hari ini dan beberapa bulan kedepan, Kyungsoo ini akan menjadi orang yang akan merawatmu. Dia yang akan mengunjungi dan membawakan makanan serta menemanimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Semoga dia mau berada di sampingku dengan ikhlas."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Sesaat setelah ia sadar maksud perkataan Jongin, dia menjawabnya, "aku akan berusaha menjadi temanmu."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sejurus kemudian, dia kembali memainkan tangannya. Seohyun tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengangguk singkat pada Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cahaya jingga matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela kecil jeruji besi di samping tempat tidur Jongin. Keheningan meraja di dalam kamar itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur Jongin. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. Jongin sedari tadi hanya sibuk sendiri memainkan tangannya, lalu kemudian dia akan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Jongin menegadah menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika melihat bahwa Jongin tersenyum padanya. Senyum Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada senyum anak kecil yang bahagia, tanpa beban. Walau kenyataannya saat ini, berbanding terbalik.

"Kenapa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apa harus ada alasan yang kuat?"

"Tentu. Karena aku penderita sakit Skizofrenia."

Kyungsoo kembali terperanjat kaget. "Kau—tahu hal itu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya sakit Skizofrenia, bukan orang yang tak punya otak."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Maaf."

"Mungkin dia orang yang baik."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar jawaban melenceng dari Jongin. "Maaf? Kau bicara apa?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Lama, lekat-lekat. "Ah—tidak. Aku tak bicara padamu. Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan pikiranku. Tentang dirimu."

"Diriku?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau orang baik, kan? Aku bisa melihatnya, Kyungsoo. Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun. Kau?"

"Delapan belas. Kau masih muda, kenapa tak kuliah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Jongin ternyata mau berbicara dan terbuka padanya. "Aku sudah selesai kuliah dan sedang menunggu lamaran pekerjaanku diterima atau tidak."

Jongin mengangguk dan menunduk dalam diam. Kemudian, ia mendongak kembali menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kyungsoo ..."

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Apakah kau tak takut padaku?"

Manik mereka bersirobok dalam diam. Pancaran mata Jongin yang hangat menghipnotis Kyungsoo. Binar cerah dari kedua obsidian pekat itu memikatnya, seakan Jongin punya rahasia dan hanya ia sendiri yang tahu apa itu.

"Aku ..."

"..."

"Aku tak pernah takut. Bukankah kita sekarang teman?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya tak yakin. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

Lalu, sejurus kemudian, Jongin menunduk—lagi. Tangannya berhenti melakukan gerakan yang sia-sia, namun beralih meremas baju biru muda yang dia kenakan.

Beberapa detik mereka lalui dalam keheningan, kemudian suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku—memelukmu?"

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan hal aneh semacam ini. Pertama kali ia menatap obsidian Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam kedalamnya. Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu yang Jongin coba tutupi; kesepian dan kehilangan.

Kyungsoo tahu. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan Jongin yang terdalam. Tapi—ia melihat satu hal.

Jongin juga manusia yang perlu kasih sayang dan dukungan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Perlakuan orang terdekatnya yang mengucilkan dan membuat tembok penghalang antara mereka dan Jongin membuat sang pemuda yang sedang gugup dihadapannya ini begitu terluka—dan kesepian.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin melindungi Jongin. Maka dari itu—

"Tentu," jawab Kyungsoo, "kau boleh memelukku kapanpun kau mau."

Jongin mendongak menatap wajah riang nan hangat milik Do Kyungsoo. Binar di kedua manik kembarnya membesar sempurna.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat eskpresi Kim Jongin. Namun tawanya kembali terhenti dengan pergerakan cepat Jongin yang kini sudah memeluk erat tubuh Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekar Jongin, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan itu. Ia menyenderkan dagu mungilnya pada bahu kekar Kim Jongin, dan itu terasa sangat nyaman.

Lama, mereka berpelukan. Sampai sang senja kembali ke peraduannya, terganti oleh desir angin yang membuat tubuh keduanya bergidik kedinginan.

"Selama ini Jongin tak pernah punya teman yang mau memelukku."

"..."

"Selama ini mereka hanya menganggapku aneh dan tak waras."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tahu, dia tak bisa berbicara banyak. Yang Jongin butuhkan bukanlah nasihat, tapi telinga yang mau mendengarkan apa keluhan dan kesedihannya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku sekarang temanmu, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Pelukan Kyungsoo hangat, seperti pelukan ibu. Nyaman dan menenangkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum damai. Tangannya makin mengeratkan pelukan itu ketika baju yang ia kenakan basah oleh air mata Jongin.

Desiran angin yang berhembus masuk melalui celah jeruji besi membuat mereka semakin nyaman dalam dekapan masing-masing. Tubuh kekar Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo nyaman, serta tubuh mungil sang pemuda bermata besar yang menguarkan hawa hangat itu menenangkan seorang Kim Jongin.

Keheningan di dalam ruangan itu juga tak membuat mereka sadar, jika di balik pintu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, ada dua orang yang baru saja melihat interaksi perdana antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Seohyun tersenyum pada lelaki yang datang bersamanya barusan. "Kau sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki seorang Kyungsoo yang berhati malaikat."

Lelaki di samping Seohyun tersenyum tulus. "Kyungsoo segalanya bagiku."

Kemudian, dua orang itu berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

_Catatan Harian Kyungsoo_

_Hari ini hari Senin. Kalian ingat? Kemarin aku sudah berjanji dengan Seohyun bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan merawat seorang penghuni Panti bernama Kim Jongin. Hari ini aku sudah bertemu dengannya._

_Yixing dan Minseok salah. Jongin sama sekali tak berbahaya._

_Dia hanyalah pemuda yang nampak rapuh hanya karena sebuah kehendak Tuhan yang harus ia jalani._

_Jongin hanya sedang jatuh, dengan tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya bangkit._

_Mata Jongin mengingatkanku pada mata seorang anak kecil yang polos. Obsidian hitam pekatnya menyiratkan rahasia yang selama ini hanya ia pendam sendiri._

_Maaf, tapi aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya._

_Hari ini hari Senin. Aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang di diagnosa mengalami penyakit Skizofrenia—yang macamnya belum diketahui apa—dan depresi berat bernama Kim Jongin._

_Pelukan Jongin begitu hangat dan bersahabat._

_Jongin yang kutemui hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan manusia-manusia lain. Mungkin perbedaannya hanya terletak pada takdir yang harus ia jalani, itu saja._

_PS : Tadi aku berjanji akan membawakan lagu bagus untuk ia dengarkan. Dan dia setuju. Semoga, semangat hidupnya akan sembuh. Amen._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N **: Waah, KaiSoo lagi, hehe. Sebenarnya ini udah lama ngendon di laptop, dan aku remake lagi. Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen publish. Oya, ini fanfiksi untuk **Azura Eve**, deh. Aaaz~ maaf aku nggak bisa merealisasikan ide yang aku ceritain di pm. Itu ide udah banyak yang pake ehehe. Sebagai gantinya ini aja gimana? Ini abal nggak sih, Az? Aku ragu lagi mau ngepost, hueee TAT Ayo kamu post ff kamu yang di pm itu ayook! XD

Halo, readerdeul sekalian. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, lewat PM ya.

Ini layak nggak sih? Apa mau dihapus aja? Aku agak ragu juga sih awalnya -.- Kalau lanjut sih paling cuma threeshot deh atau paling banter 4 sampe 5 chap, hehe. Belum tau juga XD

NB : bagi para pembaca fanfiksi Our Secretary yang budiman dan baik hatinya, file chap 3 nya sempet nyelip. Tapi aku janji bakal ngepost akhir-akhir minggu ini atau awal minggu depan /digampar

**Salam hangat, SachiMalff.**

**10 Mei 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Verloren Gehen **© SachiMalff

**Disc** : Mereka mutlak milik diri mereka sendiri. Plot ini seratus persen milik saya

**Cast** : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo [KaiSoo] and others

**Rated** : T

**Language** : Bahasa Indonesia

**Warning** : berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Ide yang digunakan mungkin terlalu pasaran. Jika ada kesamaan ide lebih dari delapan puluh persen dari fiksi lain, tolong beritahu saya, dan fiksi ini akan saya hapus secepatnya.

"_Kyungsoo..."_

"_Ya, Jongin?"_

"_Kau tahu Hamlet?"_

_Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin. "Tentu. Karya sang Shakespeare, kan?"_

_Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tahu kenapa Ophelia memilih untuk bunuh diri?"_

_Alis Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Ia memandang Jongin dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Tidak. Kenapa?"_

_Sebuah senyum teretas di bibir Kim Jongin. Matanya menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Karena ia tak bisa memilih, apakah ia harus hidup dalam kegilaan atas cinta atau sakit hati."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Beberapa lembar kertas terlihat ia anggurkan begitu saja, tergeletak tak tersentuh di atas lantai marmer dingin di apartemennya. Laptop yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk berjelajah di dunia internet masih menyala, menarik semua atensinya untuk terus membaca sebuah artikel yang sedang ia buka.

Maniknya menatap tajam kumpulan kata demi kata di tiap barisnya. Sesekali, alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, pertanda bahwa ia sedikit tak mengerti tentang penjelasan di sana.

Badan mungilnya kadang bergerak tak menentu untuk menyamankan posisi di atas sofa putih di ruang tengah apartemennya. Hawa dingin malam yang sepi menyeruak masuk melalui pori-pori dalam kulit di tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo sesekali mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Jemari lentiknya kembali mengetik beberapa _keyword _dalam _bar_ pencarian di internet.

Dan ia memutar bola matanya bosan ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkar posesif melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

Sang lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya erat, sembari menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih lamat-lamat.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "kau baru pulang?"

"Iya."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan rambut hitam _ebony_ miliknya ke hidung seorang Kim Joonmyeun—atau biasa disebut Suho—dan tersenyum manis. "Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang, Suho."

Suho terkekeh pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau sedang sibuk rupanya," ujar Suho ketika ia telah menyamankan duduknya di samping kanan sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali berkutat pada laptop di depannya. "Aku sedang cari informasi."

"Tentang?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menatap Suho. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tebal miliknya. "Skizofrenia."

Suho mengangguk paham. "Apa kabar pasienmu itu? Siapa namanya? Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya masih menatap tajam beberapa artikel yang menghubungkan dirinya pada informasi-informasi yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ia baca.

Ini sudah hampir dua jam dia berkutat di depan laptop dan beberapa lembar catatan medis yang ia dapat dari Yixing pagi tadi. Ia sudah bertekad akan mencari informasi tentang penyakit Skizofrenia yang di alami Jongin. Tapi hasilnya—nihil.

Hanya ada beberapa informasi yang memaparkan gejala, ciri-ciri penderita, dan cara penanganannya. Tak ada informasi lebih rinci mengenai penyakit ini.

Menyerah, ia menutup laptopnya sambil mendesah pasrah.

Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu lebar sang kekasih, mata lebarnya ia pejamkan erat-erat. Sebuah posisi yang sangat nyaman baginya—dalam dekap hangat seorang Kim Joonmyeun.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat Kyungsoo telah menamatkan kuliahnya. Suho bagi Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang mau memberikan tempat ternyaman untuknya; sebuah pelukan hangat dan detak jantung indah yang mampu menjadi _lullaby _untuknya.

Suho mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo sayang. Tatapan matanya selalu memancarkan cinta dan kasih sayang tatkala ia memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kau seharusnya tak terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. Aku membawakan _bento _dan cokelat hangat untukmu. Mau kupanaskan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangun tegap. Ia langsung menatap Suho dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih. "Biar aku saja yang memanaskan. Kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "terserah padamu."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke dapur, menyambar dua porsi _bento _dan cokelat panas yang tergeletak diam di atas meja makan.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya, tangan kekarnya terjulur untuk merapikan lembar demi lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai apartemen.

Sebuah dering ponsel miliknya menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. Ia meletakkan kumpulan kertas tersebut ke atas meja di samping laptop mlik Kyungsoo, kemudian menyambar ponselnya yang ia simpan di dalam saku celana.

"Yeobosseyo?"

Seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab salam Suho.

Sedetik kemudian, Suho langsung mengernyit bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau serius? Sekarang?—Oh, aku sedang berada di tempat kekasihku, tapi... baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu limabelas menit lagi, Baek."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Suho mendesah lelah sembari memijat pelipisnya.

Panggilan dari rekan kerjanya tersebut membuatnya harus pergi dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Suho hanya ingin waktu luang bagi mereka berdua...

"Kau tak perlu merapikannya." Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Suho di ruang tengah sembari membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. "Aku tahu kau masih lelah, Suho."

Suho tersenyum menenangkan. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, di samping Kyungsoo duduk.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Suho.

"Terimakasih." Suho mengambil cokelat miliknya, kemudian meneguknya perlahan.

Kyungsoo mengamati gerak-gerik Suho, sebuah senyum tulus teretas dari bibir merahnya.

Suho—yang merasa diperhatikan—langsung menoleh ke samping kanan. Alisnya mengernyit heran ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya. "Ada apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, masih sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Suho mendengus pelan. Ia meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang ke atas meja yang berada di depan mereka berdua. "Kau bohong. Katakan—ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo masih menggeleng pelan. Badannya ia condongkan ke samping kiri, berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih. Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan jemari lentik, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Soo?"

Panggilan Suho tak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Malah, ia semakin menunduk. Sesekali, ia akan membuang napas pendek.

"Aku—"

"..."

"Aku hanya—tak bisa berpikir jika... suatu saat, satu dari kita akan berpisah," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir.

Suho mengernyit heran. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh dagu mungil Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk menatap Suho langsung.

Dan kedua manik beda warna iu bertemu pandang. Menaruh semua atensi mereka pada masing-masing pandangan.

Senyum Suho kembali terlukis. Senyum yang menenangkan—bak senyum seorang malaikat yang mampu memberi napas kehidupan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Lirih, sang Kim Joonmyeun berkata.

"Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Karena—aku takkan membiarkan satu dari kita melepas pegangan masing-masing. Selama kita saling mencintai, aku akan berusaha menggenggammu seerat mungkin."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. Sesimpul senyum menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Terimakasih..."

Suho mengangguk mafhum, tangannya beralih pada rambut hitam kekasih, mengelusnya sayang.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia jadi ingat satu hal.

"Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo—yang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki—menoleh kearah Suho. "Ya?"

Suho nampak bingung. Ia sebenarnya ingin lebih lama tinggal di sini, namun masalah pekerjaannya kali ini tak bisa ditunda.

"Ehm—Baekhyun berkata padaku jika ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku. Jadi..."

"Suho?"

Suho mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo takut-takut. Namun senyum hangat dari Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo tulus, "selesaikan masalah pekerjaanmu, namun kau harus tahu, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan malam."

Suho tertegun. Dia pikir Kyungsoo akan marah atau apa, tapi—

"Pokoknya, aku tak mau kau sakit. Jadi—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus karena Suho buru-buru memeluknya erat. Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika ia dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun, setelah Suho menggumamkan terimakasih, ia mengangguk dalam senyumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Suho membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Dalam anggukan singkat, Kyungsoo menjawab kalimat sederhana itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau harusnya tahu hal itu."

Suhu dingin di luar apartemen Kyungsoo membuat kedua insan tersebut makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mengabaikan desir halus angin yang menerpa.

Dan sampai beberapa waktu kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas.

Manik Suho menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum belum mau hilang dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, memberikan isyarat bahwa Suho harus segera pergi dengan urusannya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Ini sudah malam."

Suho mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kearah kening Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecupnya mesra. "Terimakasih."

Dan Suho langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk setelah menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di depannya.

Langkah tegapnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya. Kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Tatapan mereka menghangat, dan sampai Suho membalik badannya kembali dan melangkah keluar, Kyungsoo masih menatapnya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu hari ketiga Kyungsoo merawat Jongin di Panti Sosial di sana. Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dari Seohyun tadi malam. Bahwa Jongin selalu menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo setidaknya setiap sejam sekali.

Saat sang pemuda mungil tersebut melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke ruangan khusus dimana Jongin dirawat, beberapa pasien dan perawat berhenti untuk menyapa atau sekadar tersenyum padanya.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu di ujung lorong, di mana hanya ada sebuah ventilasi di atasnya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih pegangan pintu itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah pandangan yang sudah tiga kali ia lihat kembali terpapar di depannya. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Do Kyungsoo, ketika ia melihat Kim Jongin masih dalam keadaan tidur meringkuk.

Langkah tegap Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati sosok Jongin yang masih terlelap di atas kasur di pojok ruangan. Selangkah dari tempat tidur tersebut, Kyungsoo berhenti.

Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat ia melihat tangan Jongin sedang memeluk sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan besar-besar.

Perlahan, ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kertas yang terjepit di antara tangan Jongin dan kasur tersebut.

Ia mengernyit bingung ketika membaca kalimat pertama yang ia yakini adalah tulisan Jongin tersebut.

'_Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Dia satu tahun di atasku. Wajahnya ramah._

_Kyungsoo temanku. Dia orang pertama yang mengaku sebagai temanku dan mau memelukku. Kyungsoo orang pertama yang tak menjelek-jelekkanku dan tak meludah padaku._

_Pelukan Kyungsoo nyaman, seperti saat aku memeluk ibu. Aku merasa kembali pulang kerumah.'_

Sebuah senyum manis kembali terlihat dari wajah seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas tersebut, kemudian balik memandang sosok Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Sesekali, tubuh Jongin akan bergerak tak tentu dalam tidurnya. Mencoba menyamankan posisi di atas kasur kecil tersebut.

Kyungsoo mencoba membalik kertas tersebut. Benar saja, di lembar sebaliknya, masih ada tulisan lagi.

'_Lalu hari ini adalah hari kedua aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia membawakan aku beberapa kertas kosong dan bolpen. Katanya aku boleh menulis di sana saat aku bosan._

_Aku takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo menjauhiku karena aku berbeda. Aku takut Kyungsoo pergi dan tak kembali. Aku selalu menanyakan Kyungsoo pada Seohyun atau pada bapak-bapak petugas lainnya. Dan mereka selalu bilang kalau Kyungsoo akan datang besok pagi._

_Aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Kyungsoo cepat kembali. Aku butuh teman bicara._

_Katanya, ia akan mendengarkan padaku sebuah lagu._

_Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo, cepat kembali. Jangan meninggalkan Jongin terlalu lama. Jongin butuh teman...'_

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo baris terakhir kalimat Jongin, tubuh pemuda yang sedang tidur tersebut menghadap kearahnya. Kelopak mata Jongin terbuka perlahan, menampilkan netra tajam yang ia miliki.

Sesekali, Jongin akan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari sinar mentari yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jeruji besi yang hanya tertutup oleh jendela itu.

Namun ketika ia menjauhkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya, dan saat sosok Kyungsoo tertangkap oleh netra hitam miliknya, sang pemuda berkulit _tan _tersebut langsung melotot tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Jongin ketika melihatnya.

"Kau seperti tak lama bertemu denganku dalam waktu yang lama saja Jo—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus ketika Jongin—dengan sigapnya—langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Jongin terisak pelan dalam pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemuda bermata lebar tersebut mengernyit tak paham.

"Jonginie? Ada apa?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia malah menggeleng keras-keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam isak tangis yang keluar.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, kini tergerak untuk membelai lembut surai Jongin. Dagu mungilnya ia senderkan pada bahu bidang seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jongin takut..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku di sini."

"Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin terlalu lama."

"..."

"Jongin bermimpi Kyungsoo pergi sambil membentakku. Dan di dalam mimpiku, Kyungsoo berkata bahwa kau tak mau lagi menjadi temanku."

Isak tangis Jongin mereda ketika Kyungsoo terus menerus membelai surainya. Setelah Jongin merasa tenang, Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Namun—nampaknya Jongin tak ingin melepaskannya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat Jongin masih tetap memeluknya erat.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia baru mau melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo terulur untuk menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipi Jongin. Jongin yang menangis tak ada bedanya dengan seorang anak kecil inosen yang menangis. Mungkin karena perlakuan sosial orang-orang di sekitar Jongin selama ini yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku sudah bawakan lagu untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

Jongin memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Mulai dari ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan ranselnya, kemudian saat Kyungsoo mengecek ponsel miliknya dan tersenyum, sampai ketika Kyungsoo memutar sebuah lagu instrumental dari ponsel tersebut.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Jongin.

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan _di samping Kyungsoo itupun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Sebuah alunan musik pelan, dengan irama piano dan biola yang terekam apik dan halus terdengar dari lagu yang sedang Kyungsoo putar.

Jongin beralih untuk menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Kernyitannya hilang, digantikan oleh sebuah tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

Kedua obsidian hitam pekat itu bersirobok dalam diam. Tangan kekar Jongin terulur untuk menyambut ponsel yang masih memutarkan lagu instrumental yang didominasi oleh permainan biola dan piano tersebut.

Perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan ponsel milik Kyungsoo ke depan telinganya, berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas alunan dari gita yang terkumpul. Ia memejamkan mata barang sejenak, ikut menghayati apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh denting dan petikan yang terekam indah.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, senyumannya—entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini—kembali mengembang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin leluasa.

Matanya mencoba untuk mengamati lekuk wajah tegas Jongin. Dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah damai Jongin ketika ia memejamkan matanya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel dekat dengan telinganya.

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin membuka kembali matanya. Perlahan, kepalanya ia angkat untuk menoleh kearah Kyungsoo di sampingnya, tangannya menjauhkan ponsel yang ia genggam menjauh dari telinganya.

"Kyungsoo ..."

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Ini—apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Itu serenade, Jongin."

Dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponsel Kyungsoo tepat berada di depan telinganya. Mendengarkan alunan lembut serenade yang menentramkan.

Lagu itu ia putar terus menerus, seakan Jongin tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya. Ia terus saja memejamkan matanya saat petikan dawai biola kembali hadir menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat syaraf yang ada di dalam tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak.

Kyungsoo masih setia mengamati Jongin. Baginya, melihat wajah damai Jongin seperti saat ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, entah mengapa. Hatinya seolah menghangat saat bagaimana Jongin seolah-olah mampu menangkap dan menyerap pesan yang tersampaikan dalam serenade tersebut.

Jongin, harus bahagia. Itulah sebuah kalimat yang Kyungsoo tanamkan saat itu juga. Jongin harus semangat, ia pantas mendapatkan apa yang sudah pergi menjauh dari dirinya. Kyungsoo—akan berada di sini. Membantu Jongin agar ia bisa kembali berdiri.

Dan lamunan Kyungsoo buyar seketika saat Jongin membuka mata. Ponsel yang ada di tangannya ia letakkan di atas kasur dengan seprai biru laut tersebut. Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh kearah dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, tajam namun sulit diartikan.

"Jongin?"

"Kapan kau datang, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Kapan kau datang?"

Kyungsoo—yang sama sekali tak paham apa maksud pertanyaan Jongin—mencoba bertanya kembali. "Aku sudah berada di sini beberapa menit yang lalu, kau ingat? Kau bahkan sudah mendengarkan laguku beberapa kali."

Jongin tertawa keras sekali, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget.

"Kau ini mengigau, ya? Aku dari tadi tertidur, Kyungsoo. Di dalam tidurku, aku bermimpi kau sedang memelukku yang sedang menangis. Dan kau berkata bahwa kau takkan meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo, yang baru saja teringat akan hasil pencariannya tadi malam, kini mengerti sesuatu. Buru-buru ia mengganti kernyitan di dahinya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang tulus.

"Jongin, kau tak bermimpi. Itu tadi aku. Aku benar-benar memelukmu saat kau menangis. Lalu kita duduk berdua disini. Setelah itu, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, dan memutarkan lagu untukmu. Apa kau tertidur sejenak saat kau mendengarkan lagu itu?"

"Aku tertidur. Dan baru saja bangun, Soo. Aku tak berbohong."

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gejala yang dialami oleh para penderita Skizofrenia Tak Terdefinisi; mengalami delusi antara mimpi atau kenyataan.

Pasti, saat mendengarkan lagu tadi, Jongin tertidur sebentar, kemudian berpikir bahwa kejadian sebelumnya adalah mimpinya. Namun lagi-lagi, lamunan Kyungsoo harus terpecah ketika Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Jadi—itu tadi kenyataan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menatap kearah luar ruangannya saat ini, maniknya menerobos lewat jeruji besi di samping kasurnya.

"Jadi ini hanya mimpi?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit tak paham. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Jongin barusan.

"Jadi—saat ini, aku hanya bermimpi?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Dan saat itu juga, Kyungsoo sadar akan suatu hal. Maksud Jongin 'saat ini aku hanya bermimpi' memiliki arti bahwa Jongin, mengira dirinya saat ini sedang bermimpi. Karena Kyungsoo tadi sempat bilang bahwa sebelum mendengarkan musik dan tertidur sebentar adalah kenyataan, maka Jongin mengira, saat ini adalah kebalikannya, yaitu mimpi Jongin.

Dan sialnya, saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya, lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil membuatnya kembali terdiam.

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kearah bawah tubuhnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat bahwa celana pendek yang sedang Jongin kenakan sudah basah.

Jongin mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, dan itu membuat air maninya membasahi hampir seluruh kaki dan celana biru yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengawasi Jongin dengan pandangan kaget. Namun—setelah melihat bahwa Jongin merasa tak nyaman, ia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo tahu, seseorang yang merasa bahwa dia bermimpi, tak bisa mengontrol apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Bahkan kencing-pun tak bisa ia kontrol.

Jongin mencoba mengelap bagian celananya yang basah dengan seprai kasurnya, namun tangan mungil Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Celanaku basah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku keluar dulu, mengambil celana ganti dan lap pel. Kau di sini saja, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh. Ia kembali duduk ketika tubuh Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhinya, sampai sang pemuda yang ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu itu hilang melalui pintu masuk kamarnya.

Mata Jongin kembali teralih ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang masih terputar dari ponsel Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, ia kembali meraih ponsel tersebut, kemudian mendekatkannya pada telinga kanannya—lagi.

Sebuah alunan musik yang menentramkan hatinya kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat persediaan sandang bagi para pasien Panti Sosial. Dengan segera, ia menyambar satu buah celana dalam di rak khusus pria dan sebuah celana biru khusus untuk pasien yang terletak di rak panjang di sebelahnya.

Langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa membuat beberapa pasien lain dan pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya—seorang Do Kyungsoo terlihat tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

Langkah kakinya semakin melambat ketika netra obsidian miliknya melihat pintu ruangan Jongin yang semakin dekat. Pelan, ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin, terlihat sang pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu masih menatap luar ruangan dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Nada dari serenade sudah tak mengalun lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mendekat pada Jongin yang masih duduk dengan celana basah.

Satu langkah ketika ia tepat berdiri di depan Jongin yang menatapnya, Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum tulus. "Kau bisa ganti sendiri? Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia seperti tak akan menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Kyungsoo yang mengernyit heran.

Dan di detik itu juga, Kyungsoo baru ingat dengan hipotesa yang menyatakan bahwa 'orang yang berdelusi mengalami kesulitan untuk menjalankan syaraf dan pikirannya sendiri'.

Sebuah rona merah muda menjalar di kedua pipi Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

Selama ini, Kyungsoo hanya tahu jika ia akan berhadapan dengan orang-orang frustasi yang akan berteriak nyaring atau mengamuk padanya.

Tapi—menggantikan celana pasien yang kencing tak sadar itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya dulu.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Dan Kyungsoo masih terlihat kikuk untuk berbicara lagi.

Tahu jika ia hanya buang-buang waktu, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

Senyuman yang ada di wajahnya hadir lagi. Kali ini, ia kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin. Dia tahu ini memalukan, tapi—ia tak punya pilihan lain. Jongin terlihat makin tak nyaman.

"Aku gantikan, ya?"

Jongin masih terdiam, mungkin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia masih menganggap kali ini hanya mimpi—mungkin...

Perlahan, Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan dirinya, berdiri satu langkah di depan Jongin. Saat tangannya menyentuh lengan Jongin dan memaksanya untuk berdiri, Jongin menurut.

Arah pandang mata Jongin mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di bawahnya.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo—walau telihat kikuk—mencoba untuk membuka celana basah Jongin. Celana biru yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah pasien Panti Sosial milik Jongin sudah terlepas.

Kyungsoo awalnya berniat melempar pandangannya kearah lain. Tapi mengetahui bahwa itu menyulitkannya, Kyungsoo kembali memandang kearah depannya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelap kedua kaki Jongin yang basah karena air maninya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan hidung, melawan bau yang dekat dengannya kini.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri ketika ia tak mengambil handuk untuk membalut bagian bawah tubuh Jongin, lalu mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi.

Mendesah kecewa, Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tangannya kembali terulur untuk membuka helai terakhir yang menutupi wilayah pribadi milik Jongin tersebut. Sebersit ragu terlintas dalam hatinya.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat malu dan tidak nyaman pada kondisi ini.

Namun ketika Jongin merapatkan kedua pahanya karena kedinginan, Kyungsoo meliriknya dari bawah, malu-malu.

Satu kali lagi Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, ia kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya. Perlahan, tangannya membuka lembar terakhir pakaian Jongin.

Secepat kilat namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Kyungsoo segera memakaikan celana dalam beserta celana khusus pasien pada Jongin.

Saat pekerjaan yang membuatnya kikuk itu selesai, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia buru-buru mengelap lantai yang basah dengan kain pel. Tangannya bergerak lincah membersihkan lantai tersebut sampai benar-benar bersih dan tak meninggalkan bau. Kemudian, ia bergerak lincah untuk mengganti seprai Jongin dengan yang baru. Ia tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi, manik Jongin terus menerus terpaku kearahnya.

Gerakan Kyungsoo yang cekatan membuat Jongin tersadar dari masa _trans_-nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum mulutnya kembali berbicara.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan mengganti seprai-nya. Netranya menaruh atensi penuh pada Jongin yang masih berdiri, diam bergeming di tempatnya semula.

"Jangan tinggalkan Jongin lagi. Tetaplah di sisi Jongin selamanya, jangan pergi walau hanya satu detik. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Tetaplah di sini untukku seorang..."

Dan Kyungsoo kembali tertegun dengan kalimat Jongin barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: down to earth ^^v maaf lama. Maaf pendek. Maaf meaningless.

SuDO berjaya! Yey! Walau di The Lost Concert tiga hari itu banyaaaakk banget KaiSoo moment bertebaran di tweet, tapi entah kenapa saya greget banget bikin SuDO! XD

Naah, udah tau kan kalau Suho itu sayaaaaaaaang bangett sama Kyungsoo? Jangan pisahin mereka ya? /slapped/ Kyungsoo-nya buat Suho aja hahaha XD

Btw, maaf itu tadi ada adegan anu nya. Anu... apa itu tadi? Hehe. Pokoknya itu lah. Saya juga ngga tahu kenapa nulis yang kayak begitu ._.

Oh iya, jangan sedih lagi ya soal berita-apa-itu-tadi-sebelum-konser hehe. Karena saya sudah kembali membawa KaiSoo dan SuDO yeeey! :D

Chap depan bakal KaiSoo sweet fluff kok tenang aja ehehe. Tapi ada Suho juga ya, kesian dia, saya belum sempat ngasih kado ke dia XD

Big thanks to : **sayhund, oracle88, Azura Eve, xuanjiayi3, yamanaka aya, zoldyk, uffiejung, donutnim, ArraHyeri2, NS Yoonji, channie, soora, SiWonnie407mine, guest, yoow ara, kyungie22, Kaisooship, reader-nim, Kim Leera, ShinjiWoo920202, Syifaslsb, reiasia95, guest, taufikunn9, Hanny Kwan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, GuardMe, semua yang follow, fave, mengikuti fiksi ini, readerdeul, silent reader, dan semuanyaaaa makasih.**

**Sign, SachiMalff**...


End file.
